


大明末世录7

by hjdzdxtc



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjdzdxtc/pseuds/hjdzdxtc





	大明末世录7

7.流年堪惊

慕容蝶一直以来都有早起的习惯，却发现刘瑾瑜已经在院子里练起了剑来，而她的哥哥却是睡得昏昏沉沉不省人事，大概是受了伤需要修养的原因吧。

太阳还没有完全升起来，天色还是蒙蒙亮，只有几缕晨曦漏进峡谷来。

刘瑾瑜的剑快如疾风，在拂晓的晨风中唰唰作响。虽然是为女子，却生得挺拔俊朗，潇洒的武姿中蕴含着坚韧的力量。她的袍服一尘不染，连日光都不好意思留下斑驳的树影。

慕容蝶静立一旁，目光温柔得快要滴出水来，脸庞也微微发烫着。

感觉到慕容蝶的存在，刘瑾瑜收起了手中剑，却见慕容蝶端着茶盏在一边招她过去。

“喝口茶，歇歇。”

“谢谢慕容姑娘。”

“郡主照顾令兄到这么晚，又起得这么早，不觉疲惫吗？”

“习惯早起，睡不着的。”淡淡道，“姑娘叫我瑾瑜就行。”

不知怎么回事，自从自己与慕容姑娘倾吐心声以后，她便改口叫自己郡主，这搞得她有点窘迫。

慕容蝶嫣然一笑：“你不是也姑娘姑娘的叫我吗？”

“那…小蝶……会不会太唐突了？”刘瑾瑜迟疑地开口。

“不会。你继续练吧。”

“姑娘愿不愿意与我过两招？”

“姑娘不愿意，但是小蝶愿意。”慕容蝶看见她呆呆的样子就忍不住打趣。

“啊……小蝶，请吧。”刘瑾瑜挠挠头，只觉脸上有些发烫。

慕容蝶身着一袭水蓝色的罗裙，身姿窈窕，丰韵娉婷，笑得明媚，刘瑾瑜就直勾勾地盯着她，差点陷进去。

“看什么呢？”慕容蝶打断了那个发呆的人。

“没啊，今天早上有点热。”

“还狡辩呢，我都看到你看我了。”

“我……”

“我好看吗？”

“好看。”刘瑾瑜立时答道。

早霞的光辉映得两人的脸颊泛红，却让彼此都暗自失了神。

慕容蝶做梦也想到，生平第一次情动，竟然给了这么一个愚钝的人，既然你刘瑾瑜不主动，也休想我主动！

日子便这么一天一天的过，两人虽常处在一起，只是寒暄，却无多话。

“刘公子伤势已好了大半，以后只需静心疗养，便可痊愈。”慕容蝶将药汤搁下，莞尔道。

“琨珸谢过姑娘。”刘琨珸呆呆地望向慕容蝶的侧颜，风拂发丝，为那人平添几分灵动与生机。

琨珸自知失礼，羞赧地偏过头。

刘瑾瑜察觉气氛中透着一丝暧昧，心中不是滋味，又酸又怒道：“没事你就出去吧，哥哥有我照看便好。”

慕容蝶心头一阵失落，要不是刘瑾瑜，她愿意这么晚不休息，来看他们兄妹俩？她现在反倒嫌自己多余了？但听完瑾瑜的话，便只能又愠怒又失神地告辞。

接下来的几个月，慕容蝶有意避着刘瑾瑜，即便是遇上也不会多说一句话。

刘瑾瑜心里空落落的，怎么这些个月来，感觉慕容蝶突然与她疏离起来？

忽听得屋外琴声袅袅，婉转悠扬，刘瑾瑜循着声出了门。

高山流水，天朗气清，一抹蓝色的倩影正临溪而坐，悠然抚琴。

清风徐来，水波不兴，如怨如慕，如泣如诉，琴声袅袅，不绝如缕。那人侧身远望，眼底尽是孤寂与冷清，却将她的容貌衬得更为出尘绝艳。修长而优美的手指若行云流水般舞弄着琴弦，长长的睫毛在那娇小的面容上形成了诱惑的弧度，正如同那瑶池仙子一般。

“曲终声尽意不尽，月照竹轩红叶明。”

刘瑾瑜不觉看呆了，竟情不自禁地拍起了掌。

“实在好琴艺，瑾瑜师承琴王都赧然汗颜。”

慕容蝶闻言，欠身一揖，抱琴就欲离去。

“你在躲我？”刘瑾瑜唤住了神情冰冷的那人。

“不曾。”听得那人步步迫近，慕容蝶心下巨浪翻腾，面上却波澜不惊。

“那你为何不敢看我，现在为何又要走？”刘瑾瑜抓住慕容蝶纤细的手臂。

慕容蝶有些吃痛地挣了挣，然后神情凄然道：“你究竟要我如何？”

刘瑾瑜呆了呆，松开手中的力道。

“我见你你嫌我，不见你你又嫌我，怎么做都合不了你的心意，小蝶难道是欠了你的吗？小蝶难道是你呼之即来挥之即去的吗？你把小蝶看多重要，你又要小蝶如何？”少女痛心地言道，秀容上几乎已是梨花点点，泫然涟洏。

刘瑾瑜即便是何等愚蠢之人，也不可能体会不出这言下之意。

刘瑾瑜又喜又惊，将佳人拥入怀中，轻声安慰道：“别哭，我何曾嫌过你。”

说罢，刘瑾瑜轻轻地吻上了慕容蝶的唇。慕容蝶先是挣扎几下，捶打着刘瑾瑜的胸膛。这在刘瑾瑜眼中，无异于撒娇，便将佳人拥得更紧，忘情地品尝彼此的味道。唇齿留香。

刘琨珸饭后出来散散心，看到这一幕，觉得天都快崩塌了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

数月后。

今日有贵客到访，刘琨珸一早在了正厅等候。刘瑾瑜与慕容蝶随后也执手到来。这般亲密在刘琨珸看来再也不同于往日，只得苦涩地偏过头，不去看两人。

慕容老夫子将三人的情绪尽收眼底，心中叹息，又是一段孽缘啊。

“慕容老弟！！久违，久违了啊！”一阵爽朗的笑声响起，刘琨珸兄妹二人皆是一惊，然后随即喜形于色，纷纷向外迎去。

“金兄！”慕容老夫子大喜，也迎了上去，“小蝶，快来见过琴王。”

“小蝶见过琴王。”

“果真生得乖巧伶俐，惹人怜爱，慕容老弟真是福气！”

“师父！”

“哎呀，这不是我的琨珸和瑾瑜吗？来，让为师看看，啧啧，瑾瑜出落得愈加楚楚动人了，倒是琨珸，怎么憔悴消瘦了不少？”

“两年前祭社稷时那狗皇帝中伤了师兄，爹爹莫不是忘了？”一个活泼的女声传来，众人皆抬眼望去。

金凤玲忽得扑向琨珸，俏皮地笑笑：“师兄想凤玲了吗？”

琨珸一阵尴尬，只愣愣道：“师兄当然记挂师妹，也记挂师父和琴王山其他师兄弟。”

“哼…”金凤玲放开琨珸，心头阵阵失落，却见琨珸紧张地望向那慕容蝶，目光一刻也不偏离，心中吃味，转而又对刘瑾瑜道，“那师姐呢？”

“师姐记挂凤玲。”刘瑾瑜淡淡地笑。

“还是师姐待凤玲好”言罢凤玲朝瑾瑜脸颊上轻啄了一下，又挂到了瑾瑜身上。

慕容蝶此时正蹙着秀眉，咬着唇瓣。

真是医仙谷第一醋王啊。刘瑾瑜看着慕容蝶吃醋的样子，心下暗暗好笑。

小蝶见那人面上笑意，飞去一记眼刀，传声入密：“你还敢笑！？”

“不敢不敢，娘子饶命！”

“谁是你娘子？！”

“谁应了谁是。”

“无赖。”

看着两人这一来一去，琨珸的五内更是隐隐作痛。

“慕容老弟，这两个徒儿明早我就将带走了。在这叨扰甚久，我心中也过意不去。”

“哪的话，两位贤徒在这不仅未曾带来任何麻烦，我的小蝶还有了两个玩伴，也不至于终日与我这个老头子相对了。”

闻言慕容蝶心中一时错愕。也是，她是肩负重大使命的，自己绝不能因一己私欲牵绊住她。

而刘瑾瑜又何尝不是这么想，其实哥哥的伤早已好了大半，自己完全没有理由再在医仙谷待下去，而且国家大事，也容不得她一拖再拖。

四下无声，刘瑾瑜在听见哥哥均匀的呼吸，确定他已然入睡后，蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，端着烛台便只身来到小蝶屋前，小心翼翼地叩响了屋门：“睡了吗？”

此时的慕容蝶也正辗转反侧，犹豫着要不要去找刘瑾瑜，可是碍于他们兄妹同房，终归不太好，便在榻前徘徊不前。

在看到愈渐明亮的烛光以后，慕容蝶如获大赦，立时起身来到门前，还没等刘瑾瑜问完就一下打开了屋门，一把就将刘瑾瑜扯了进来，随即从背后紧紧地拥住她的腰身。

刘瑾瑜被这一连串动作吓得还没回过神，慕容蝶就开口，幽然吐息道：“走了，还会记得小蝶吗。”

“当然会记得。”刘瑾瑜知道其心事，正想开口安慰，谁知马上被慕容蝶打断。

“瑾瑜，我知道你是做大事的人，我不能牵绊住你，不能给你压力，更不能奢求你给我什么海誓山盟天荒地老的承诺。复国之路凶险难测，小蝶害怕见不到你了。”

“不会的小蝶，瑾瑜给你承诺，待我大周复国，扶持我哥登基以后，我必追随你到海角天涯，看遍这万水千山，繁世浮华，好不好？”刘瑾瑜也不知道自己怎么了，平时自己都是不善言辞，突然之间这么感性还这么肉麻，是不是病了。

确实是病了，此病因慕容蝶而起，也只可能由她治愈。

“瑾瑜。”慕容蝶点住了她的唇，“你既叫我娘子，现在我便想真正成为你的女人。”

未等刘瑾瑜反应过来，慕容蝶已将外衫褪去，上身只着一件抹胸，光洁的肩膀和精致的锁骨暴露在寒夜的空气里，目光如水一般明澈，在幽暗的烛火下，更显娇态，将刘瑾瑜惹得心猿意马。

“小蝶……我不太懂这些……”刘瑾瑜的确接触过相关的书籍，但是要说她有多深入了解，那实在称不上。

作为医仙的独生女，自小博闻强识，谷中藏书更是处则充栋宇出则汗牛马，区区小事，能难倒慕容蝶？

不给任何答话，慕容蝶已经鬼使神差地覆上了刘瑾瑜的唇，柔情与痴缠萦绕在两人的唇际。

慕容蝶平日里就像圣洁又高尚的女神，而此时在朦胧中细细轻喘，双眼迷离，风情万种。

刘瑾瑜似乎看到了暗夜中勾人的妖孽，脑子里堪堪混沌一片，只迅速将她拦腰抱起。慕容蝶对上刘瑾瑜那一对澄澈如水的眸子，一股柔情蜜意瞬间在心头化开去。

“瑾瑜……还想让我等多久？”慕容蝶淡笑，伸手去抚摩刘瑾瑜光滑的脸颊。话音刚落，慕容蝶被安置在床榻上，唇便被重重地吻上，刘瑾瑜精致的五官都在慕容蝶眼前放大。

床榻上翻云覆雨，发出吱呀吱呀的声响。

慕容蝶如同一江春水，只剩下千娇百媚。

刘瑾瑜吻上慕容蝶的耳垂，更甚者将其整个纳入口中，舔舐撩拨，这下便触发了慕容蝶身体的至敏感点。

慕容蝶身子一阵微颤，紧接着双手环住刘瑾瑜的脖颈以方便她更深入的攫取，却早已是面红耳赤，羞赧不堪。

“小蝶，是你勾我的，你可不能后悔了。”

“任君采撷。”说罢印上一个缠绵悱恻的深吻。

听到这话，刘瑾瑜心脏一阵狂跳，迫不及待地褪去慕容蝶身上最后一件束缚，浮现出若隐若现的山峦美景。

刘瑾瑜迅速地将自己的衣衫也解开，散落在床下，与慕容蝶贴身相拥，两具火热的躯体相抵，勾起彼此无穷的欲望。

慕容蝶压抑不住地低吟，双手将刘瑾瑜揽得更紧更牢，让彼此在这寒夜汲取更多温暖，“嗯……刘瑾瑜…”

刘瑾瑜完全不应答她，只含住慕容蝶胸前的挺立，舌尖不断挑逗着她的底线。

“啊……你……”

慕容蝶欲火缠身，双腿牢牢贴住刘瑾瑜的腿猛烈地摩擦，以减缓内心的不平静。“瑾瑜……”

爱人的话语是情事的正向催化剂，快速地点燃了两人的战火，刘瑾瑜将头深埋于慕容蝶的两腿之间，欣赏着她从未见过的风景，茂密的黑色从林中，是一口神秘而幽深的洞穴，洞穴里面的样子是不得而知的，但是它似乎是有魔力一般牵引着刘瑾瑜向它靠近。

一股幽香的清泉从洞口中汹涌而出，沾湿了刘瑾瑜滚烫的唇舌，但这并不能造成阻碍，反倒推动了刘瑾瑜更进一步的攻城掠地。

她伸出中指与食指，能感受到慕容蝶狭窄的甬道正规则地收缩与扩张，颤抖着吞吐着她修长的指节。

“别……你出去…”慕容蝶感到胀胀的，十分不痛快，低低地央求。

可是炙热与柔软包裹着刘瑾瑜，让她失去理智，如同飘在云端，再听不见旁的声音。

为了缓解不可避免的痛楚，刘瑾瑜不断挑逗着慕容蝶的胸前灵巧，转而唇舌又与其私处契合在一起，放肆地吸吮挑弄与撩拨。

“啊……瑾瑜啊……嗯…”这无疑激起了慕容蝶心中万千波澜。这种来自内心深处最原始的充实感与快活感，简直叫她无法拒绝更不舍拒绝。

舌尖迅速地在洞穴内来回游走打转，击溃了慕容蝶所有的心理防线。

箭在弦上，已经不得不发。

这时候，刘瑾瑜突然不再动作，起身正色道：“叫声相公听听。”

“你……跟谁学的这么使坏？”慕容蝶又羞又气。

“叫不叫？”

慕容蝶想怒却疲于动怒，她现在一心只想要刘瑾瑜给她更多更多，心下一横，再也顾不得羞耻，主动吻上刘瑾瑜的唇，娇滴滴地请求着，“相公…”

刘瑾瑜那一刻真有天崩地裂的感觉，欲望就像潮水一般铺天盖地地涌向她，她一定要将慕容蝶送上巫山至高………

刘琨珸忽感心口沉闷，点了烛台想出去透透气，因为怕吵醒妹妹故意把手脚放得很轻。

在烛火的微光下，刘琨珸撇到了刘瑾瑜空空如也的床榻，不知为何右眼皮开始狂跳起来，加快了前行的脚步。

鬼使神差般，他凭着预感便来到了慕容蝶的屋前。屋内一片漆黑，但是越是走近，房内的动静也就越发清晰，阵阵粗粗浅浅的娇息，快将刘琨珸的心头堵死了。

他双手紧紧攥住，只觉青筋暴起，心血上涌，五内更是隐隐作痛，猛然咳了起来，一口猩红的血柱喷出。

屋内正与心上人缠绵得火热的刘瑾瑜闻声察觉大事不好，立马压住了心头燥热，将衣物穿好往外走，将神情恍惚的慕容蝶留在原地，只剩狼狈和无措。

慕容蝶也很快从情欲中恢复过来，裹上亵衣便要出门查看情况。

“哥哥！” “刘公子！”

“金姑娘现下不能进去，爹爹在为刘公子诊脉，莫要扰了刘公子清净。”

金凤玲怒目而视，他对慕容蝶印象本就不好，这妖女迷惑了师兄的心智，将师兄害成这般模样，“不要你管本姑娘！”

刘瑾瑜双眼红肿，踉跄地从屋里走出来，整个人带着大病初愈后的疲态，仿佛雨后的梨花，寂寂地挂在枝头，摇摇欲坠，仿佛风一吹便要从枝头跌落，让人好不心疼。随后慕容老夫子也背手走了出来，口中默默叹息。

“慕容老弟！琨珸怎样？”琴王心急如焚言道。

“金兄，两年前琨珸受的腹伤已伤及五内，老夫已是尽了全力才挽回琨珸一条性命，如今本就虚弱的真气被莫名震得支离破碎，怕是…”

“不会的，老弟，你可是医仙啊，你一定可以救琨珸的对吗？”老人的面容看起来十分沧桑，嘴唇在激动的话语中颤抖着。

“医仙伯伯。”金凤玲扑地跪下，“求你救救我师兄吧！”

刘瑾瑜就像失了魂魄般，瘫软地跪坐在地。

“妖女，就是是你害的师兄！”一记响亮的耳光，响彻天空。慕容蝶错愕地望向金凤玲，眼神里满是疑惑与讶然。


End file.
